Little Bear
by dbellGetsACat
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone who understands. With Callie and Sofia in New York and Arizona alone in Seattle, Arizona has dedicated all her time to her patients. What can treating a little boy with an abusive family teach her about herself? She told Richard she doesn't believe in second chances, but can these experiences change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins stood at the maternity ward desk, scrolling through a patient's chart on her tablet. She'd been at the hospital since five that morning, and already been in the OR three times. At times it seemed like the "emergencies" and "urgent consults" never ended. Her resident stood next to her going through patient labs, the two of them working in silence as they plugged away at their work. Neither noticed the attending approach them until he placed his chart down on the desk.

"Hey," Alex Karev stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

Arizona looked up from her tablet, slightly distracted. "Hey." She gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to the tablet. "What have you got?"

The attending sighed heavily, "Remember Lucas?"

The blonde nodded and put her tablet down, then reached for the chart Alex had set on the counter next to her. The resident next to her looked up, curious as to what was going on, wondering why both attendings had frowns on their faces.

"Who's Lucas?" the resident, Stephanie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"He's what...almost four now?" Arizona replied, looking at Alex, who gave her a slight nod. "He's a three year old who we've treated several times after "accidents" at home. Six months ago Kepner and I had to amputate his hand after his dad ran him over with a lawnmower." Her jaw clenched as she flipped through the thick chart.

Unable to hide it, the resident gasped a little, looking horrified. "Seriously? What's he here for today?"

Flipping through Alex's notes she stated, "Another "fall". Alex, please tell me you already have CPS on board."

Alex nodded, "As soon as I saw him. They're on their way. I'm waiting on an ortho consult, but I'm pretty sure he's going to need surgery on his leg." He flipped to the radiology report so his mentor could quickly skim it.

Reading the keywords, the blonde huffed. She her iPad away, "If ortho hasn't responded, page them again. Is he still in the ED?"

Alex nodded. "Also, the dad won't leave. I was going to call the police."

Arizona looked up at the bed board above the nurses station and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Unfortunately, as we learned last time, we can't do that until CPS gets involved. Admit him to 4C32," she stated as she looked at the empty bed right across from the nurses station. "We can keep a close eye on what's going on from there."

With a heavy sigh he nodded, "alright. I'll let you know how he is once he's moved." With that, the attending walked off, chart clutched in his grip.

Arizona turned to Stephanie, her face grim. "Come on Edwards," she said as she headed towards the elevators. She knew the next conversation was going to be difficult. Speaking with parents after an incident such as this was never easy. Although she knew in her heart what had happened, she couldn't outright say a thing to the father. Getting on the elevator, her resident stood next to her in silence as they descended to the ED.

The petite blonde surgeon cautiously approached the man pacing outside of the Emergency Department core where his son was. His dark hair was unwashed and tousled, his eyes had a hint of a scowl, and Arizona knew from past encounters with him that he wasn't pleasant to deal with. As she grew closer, the tell tale smell of body odor mixed with alcohol wafted off of him.

"Mr. Evans, a word please?" Her voice was firm as she skipped the pleasantries.

The man looked up, "What is it?" His disdainful snarl revealed nicotine stained, broken, or missing teeth.

Arizona only thought it was fitting that his external appearance was as awful as the black hole that was his soul. "I'm sure you remember me. Dr. Robbins." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked him straight in the eye.

 **"** How could I forget doctor? You were the one who implied that I hurt my son on purpose." He turned to face her and squared off his shoulders. The man towered over her as he tried to intimidate the blonde surgeon. "It's pretty hard to forget that."

Not phased by his aggression, Arizona stood her ground. "Well, here we are again. You want to tell me what happened?"

The man stared at her, a disapproving look in his eyes. "I already told the other doctor."

Arizona held back a huff and took a deep breath. "I understand that. But the other doctor works for me and asked me to come down." She didn't always pull rank, especially with Alex, but now seemed like the perfect time.

"Why? He seemed to have everything under control."

"He's concerned," she stated. "So, what happened?"

The tall man crossed his arms, mirroring the fetal surgeon. "He fell," he stated simply.

"How?" Her counter question was quick and sharp.

"He tripped."

 **"** That doesn't explain the break pattern in his leg."

"Well, I can't explain that either." Mr. Evans' eyes flashed with anger. "I can't help it the kid is clumsy."

Arizona's eyes remained locked with his. "I see. Well, we are admitting him and he likely needs surgery."

"Surgery? Is that really going to be necessary?"

 **"** Most likely, yes," she repeated.

"Well, I want to talk to the other doctor," the man huffed. "You aren't even Lucas' doctor."

"I'm part of his team, and his doctor works under me, so yes, I am his doctor too."

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I talk to him."

"You will. But right now he is organizing treatment for your son. He'll come and speak with you as soon as he's finished." Without waiting for a response, Arizona turned on her heel and walked away, her resident following closely behind.

"Does he honestly think he's done nothing wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. The man is a monster." Arizona's blood boiled inside her.

Stephanie kept up with Arizona's quick pace as they walked into the main pediatric core in the ED. "So what's going to happen? Will this be enough to have children's services take Lucas away from him?"

Arizona sighed. "It hasn't before but Luke is getting older. He can tell us himself now." She put a finger to her lips and slipped into his room. "Hi Little Bear." she said warmly as she sat by his bed.

The small boy looked up at her with and sniffled,"Hi Dr. Zoney."

It saddened Arizona to hear him call her by name, albeit the nickname he had given her when he was first brought in at just over a year old. No child that young should be so used to doctors that they know their name. She gently brushed his messy blond hair out of his eyes and gave him a small comforting smile. She looked up when Alyssa from CPS walked in, nodded in acknowledgement and turned her head back to Luke. "Luke these are my friends Alyssa and Stephanie. Can you tell us what happened today?" she asked him gently. She laid her hand on his forearm, her thumb gently brushing the scar that closed his wrist after he was brought in with a mangled hand after "trying to grab a ball from under the lawn mower." She let her thumb linger for a moment before moving it away when she saw a cigarette burn marring the underside of his residual limb. Cringing internally, her anger rising even more, she laid her hand on his shoulder instead.

"I... I... Just fell down," Luke stammered nervously.

The blonde looked at Stephanie and gestured for her to leave and shut the door. She waited until she did and then turned back to Luke. "How did you fall Luke?"

The boy looked at her with his big blue eyes then looked at Alyssa. "I tripped over the dog. He...got in the way...that's all."

Alyssa looked at Arizona and then sat down by Luke. "Luke, we aren't going to tell your daddy what you say."

He looked at her, brow wrinkled, and a worried expression across his face. "He'll find out. Whatever I say. Like last time."

"No he won't sweetheart. Dr. Zoney and I won't let him."

Luke sniffled and nodded, "okay." His big blue eyes silently pleaded for the adults to help him.

Alyssa smiled at him encouragingly. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was playing outside with Matthew."

"Who is Matthew?" Alyssa's voice was quiet as she searched for some context.

Luke blinked his eyes and was silent for a moment before softly replying, "He's my friend. He lives across the street."

Arizona nodded, "and then what happened?"

Luke looked down and his voice dropped in volume to almost a whisper. "We were playing. And father said I had to go inside." He paused and picked at a piece of fuzz on the blanket and took a breath. "And I went to the stairs." He was silent again as he recalled standing at the top of the steep concrete steps that lead down to their small basement apartment. "And Buddy...he's our dog...he was there and he...um, he went down first. Then I tripped and I fell." He dropped his head lower, not making eye contact with either of the two women.

Arizona sighed softly and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Okay Luke. Thank you for talking to us." She stood, Alyssa following her. Arizona knew in her heart that that wasn't what happened. But she also knew when not to push and now was that time. "I'll be back soon Luke okay?" She started for the door before a soft, sad voice stopped her.

Luke looked up, his eyes filled with tears, "Dr Zoney, wait! I'm not done."

Arizona quickly sat back down. "What is it Luke?"

"I...I didn't trip…" he trailed off, the tears now spilling down onto his cheeks. He pushed me. I tried to hold onto the railing but I couldn't cause I only got one hand now and I fell." His sniffles broke the blonde's heart.

 **"** Oh Luke," Arizona exclaimed, frowning. "I'm so sorry he hurt you."

The boy burst into tears, "you can't tell anyone! He'll just hurt me more!" He rubbed his eyes with his residual limb, and sniffled.

"He won't hurt you again." Arizona said. She plucked a tissue from the box next to the bed and gently dried his face.

"But he did last time," he hiccuped.

Alyssa looked at Arizona then turned to Luke. "Did Matthew's family see this happen?" Although she already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from Luke himself.

Luke nodded. "His mommy was there."

The CPS worker nodded and put her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Will you be okay if I talk to Dr. Zoney out in the hallway real quick?"

Another nod from Luke and he laid back and closed his eyes. "I will be." He was trying to be brave.

The two women exited the room and stood outside the door. Alyssa turned to Arizona.

"Before I came down here the police called. It turns out, Matthew's family witnessed the whole event and called the police."

Arizona let out a relieved breath. "Ok good. That should mean Lucas won't have to go back, right?"

Alyssa shook her head. "He shouldn't. No. But every system has its flaws, and this will mean Luke will need to go into foster care. You know that he has no other family to take him in."

Arizona nodded, "I understand. You'll have to find someone who understands, to some extent, what he's going through. He's going to need a lot of support. He's also going to be here for at least a week, until his leg is more stable. It's a complicated fracture and he'll have to remain immobile for a bit."

Alyssa nodded. "I'm really apprehensive about putting a kid with a disability into the foster system. You know how that usually goes Arizona." It was a sad but true fact that kids like Luke got bounced around more often than not, even when foster parents were told in advance of what they would be getting into.

The blonde nodded, "Unfortunately, I do." She looked inside Luke's room and it broke her heart to see the little boy laying there looking up at the ceiling, sniffling and teary.

Alyssa put her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Just keep him here as long as possible. We'll figure something out."

* * *

Arizona sat at the bar, sipping her wine, waiting for her best friend to arrive. She glanced at her watch, only slightly concerned with the fact that April was a half an hour late. Babies had their own schedules, and no consideration for their parents prior engagements. She looked up from her wine and saw the redhead rush in and over to the bar.

"Ah! You made it!" Arizona exclaimed with a grin.

April smiled and slid next to her. "I'm so sorry. Jackson got called into work so I had to find a sitter." She ordered a glass of wine from the bartender.

"Wow. Do you love me more than your baby?" Arizona's eyes sparkled as she teased her best friend.

April chuckled. "I love my sanity. She's been a handful lately.".

"She's delicious. I could eat her up." Arizona wasn't kidding. She lived for new pictures of little Harriet that April sent her every day.

April beamed, "isn't she? I'm so lucky."

Arizona nodded and took a long sip of her wine, realizing just how much she missed her own daughter. It had been a painful period of adjustment, getting accustomed to not having Sofia around, and unfortunately, it wasn't getting any easier as the days and weeks progressed. She swallowed and put her glass down. "So, coparenting with Jackson is going alright?"

April nodded, "Surprisingly well actually. He really is a great Dad."

Arizona smiled, "I'm happy for you April."

"Thank you." She took a sip of her drink. "Have you heard from Sofia lately?"

A small smile crept across her face as she nodded. "Yesterday. I checked her homework over Skype. I knew it before, but now it's official; my daughter is a genius."

April chuckled, "Well of course she is. When will you see her next?

"Callie is bringing her here for Christmas."

"That's wonderful!"

The blonde nodded and drank silently with her for a little bit, just enjoying her company. Since the birth of April's baby girl, they didn't get to spend as much time together as they used to. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke what had been on her mind the past few hours "So, Luke is back in the hospital."

April's face fell, "the little boy who was abused by his father?"

Arizona nodded. "He was pushed down the stairs. Broken leg. Going to the OR with ortho tomorrow morning.".

April looked furious. "How can a parent do that to their own child?!"

"I know. It was witnessed this time though. He's not going back to him."

"Good. But that's going to mean foster care, doesn't it?"

Arizona drained her wine and nodded. "Unfortunately."

April sighed, "that poor little boy."

"He's so smart April." She gestured to the bartender for a refill. " We watched Cars today and he told me the make of every one."

April smiled, "he really likes you."

"I really like him," she stated, exhaling loudly. "This sucks."

"I know. It's hard... When you care so much. I'm sure he'll be okay."

Arizona nodded, although not quite believing so. As Alyssa had already pointed out, the foster system wasn't designed to be beneficial to kids with disabilities. They were shuffled around far more than any other child, and unfortunately, they were usually the ones who needed stability more than anyone.

The two chatted a while longer, then parted ways; April returning home to her baby girl, while Arizona walked into an empty house.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This was written as a** **collaboration** **between dbell99 and maybeIshouldgetacat. We have a lot more written. So let us know what you think and we'll get more posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you guys for such a positive response. We're glad you liked it. Here's the next bit.**

* * *

After coming home from the bar, Arizona retreated directly to the bedroom. She took off her prosthetic and crawled under the warm quilt where she tossed and turned for a bit before finally falling asleep. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she was woken just after one in the morning by a call from the hospital, stating that Luke's father had returned and tried to go into the little boy's hospital room.

Within minutes she was back at work. Arizona rushed into the ward and found Alex sitting at the desk, a bag of ice resting against his face. She grabbed Alex's chin and turned his face from side to side, examining the black eye and bruises. "Ouch." Her tone was mostly sympathetic but she couldn't help but add, "DeLuca might feel vindicated now, huh?" She turned her attention to the more pressing matter, "Is Luke okay?"

"Easy there," the peds surgeon exclaimed as he put the ice pack back on his face and pulled his chin out of her grip. "Luke is fine. I didn't let the idiot into his room.. That's when he punched me."

"Cops?" the blonde demanded.

Alex nodded, "They took him. Being charged with assault. And more charges pending. He won't be getting out anytime soon. I highly doubt the guy can even post bail."

Considering the report from CPS that she had gotten about Luke's living situation, she didn't doubt that to be true. "Thank God." She exhaled, relieved. "Get some rest Alex," she said, patting him on the back and headed into Luke's room.

Luke was sitting up in bed, leg still immobilized, the bruises on his face becoming more prominent now even in the dim lighting in the room. His little fingers picked anxiously at the blanket. He looked up when Arizona approached his bed, his blue eyes solemn, his lip trembling.

"He tried to hurt me," he sniffled, "but Dr. Alex didn't let him."

Arizona reached out and rubbed his back, offering him a moment of comfort. "He's going to jail Luke. You aren't going to go back to him." She sat down on the companion bed and looked up at the little boy. "Do you think you can sleep?"

Luke shook his head. "My leg hurts and my head too."

Arizona stood up again and fiddled with his IV pump, plugging in a code and giving him another bolus of pain medication, hoping once the pain was under control the boy would sleep. "Try to sleep a little, little bear," she said softly as she sat back down on the bed.

Blue eyes followed her and his voice was small, "Will you stay Dr. Zoney?"

The cold front she'd put up as of late started to melt at that voice. "Of course I will," she smiled at him and reached to her thigh, popping off her prosthetic. When she slipped it out of her pant leg, she earned a gasp from Luke.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes flicked up to him.

He pointed to her leg, "you're like me," he said softly, holding up his handless arm.

Arizona nodded, smiling, "I am." She pushed herself back upright and took one little hop towards his bed. She leaned against it and looked down at him.

"What happened to it?" His innocent curiosity was sweet.

"I had a really bad accident a few years ago." She glossed over the details of the plane crash that took her leg and the lives of two of her friends. Luke didn't need to know that. All he needed to know is that they had similar stories.

"It must have hurt a lot," he said somberly.

Arizona nodded, "at the time it sure did. But now it's okay."

"Oh. Okay." He seemed comforted by her response, and her reassurance that things were okay.

She smiled at him and gently brushed the hair from his face. "Try to sleep now, little bear."

A quick nod from Luke and moments later he was asleep. Arizona sat with him for a bit, then laid back against the pillow on the companion bed and soon was fast asleep herself. It was still dark when she awoke to Alex Karev walking into the room. She squinted up at him when he turned on the exam light.

The pediatric surgeon wasn't even surprised to find his mentor at his patient's bedside. "You stayed, huh? How's he doing?" Alex quickly jotted down the numbers on the monitors.

Arizona sat up and stretched. "Okay. Terrified of his father though."

"No kidding," Alex turned to face her, keeping his voice low as to not wake the little boy. "Poor kid. Did he sleep much?"

"All night actually since I got here. I bumped up his pain meds because he was complaining about his leg and head."

Alex nodded, writing a few more things down before looking back at her. "So, I spoke to CPS."

Arizona perked up, "and?"

"The police are involved and the father has been formally charged."

She felt her heart skip a beat and couldn't tell if she felt relief or dread. "So, Luke goes into the system," she said with a heavy sigh.

The taller surgeon nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Arizona looked down, feeling defeated. After all the hardships that Luke had already been through in his short little life, the thought of the small child going from foster home to foster home made her stomach churn. Alex seemed to understand how she felt.

"Just a thought...but have you considered fostering him?" It's something he never would have suggested about a patient until he saw how his boss interacted with Luke.

It took a moment before the words registered and Arizona's gazed snapped up to meet his. "Me?" Her voice was full of confusion.

Alex couldn't help but look between the pair of them again, seeing the uncanny resemblance between the tow headed, blue eyed pair. "Yeah. I mean, you know how it is. How he feels."

"Karev, I didn't have abusive parents." Sleep deprivation was still playing with Arizona's mind and it was pretty clear that she hadn't quite grasped what her protege was suggesting.

Alex looked at her, realizing it would take a few more words for his suggestion to sink in. "I know that Robbins. But you lost your leg. He lost his arm. He needs someone who understands that. Someone who can relate to him in regards to..." He tried to think of the most tactful way to word what was potentially still a sore subject with her. "What it's like to navigate a world designed for people with four limbs when you only have three." He glanced at her warily, but he needn't have worried as she wasn't even phased.

"Oh, well, yeah," she said, and reached up towards the patient bed and brushed the hair off of Luke's forehead.

"You should," Alex stated, but put his hands up as Arizona remained silent and pensive. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place."

"No.." Arizona looked like her thoughts were a mile away as she processed his argument in her head. "it's something to consider." She put her leg on and stood up. "Will you page me when he gets out of surgery?"

Alex nodded, "of course." He watched as she walked out of the room.

Quickly making her way to the coffee cart Arizona spied the person she was looking for. "April," Arizona tugged at the redhead, pulling her best friend out of line and into a secluded corner, "I'm thinking about doing something crazy."

Any split second of irritation at being pulled away from her morning caffeine infusion was gone instantaneously "Crazy good or crazy bad? Tell me," she exclaimed. Arizona hadn't been all that adventurous as of late so April couldn't even imagine what the blonde was about to say.

She took a breath, her blue eyes sparkling before she spit it out. "I'm considering fostering Lucas."

The words registered slowly and April needed a moment of clarification. "The little guy who was abused by his father?"

Arizona nodded. Her lower lip finding it's way between her teeth for a moment before she questioned her best friend's silence. "Am I crazy?"

It a moment it all became clear about how the plan was absolutely perfect and April's face broke into a huge grin, "No! You'd be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't had much to be excited about lately, but this new possibility and support from a friend was all she needed.

"Definitely. He absolutely adores you!"

Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread on her face but another thought quickly gave her pause. "What about Sofia?" The smile morphed into another pensive frown.

April quickly shook her head, knowing exactly where Arizona's thoughts were going. "She'll be an amazing big sister Arizona."

Arizona bit her lip again. "You don't think she'll be jealous?"

April shrugged, not concerned in the slightest, "perhaps. But once you explain it to her, I doubt it. She's a mature kid. She'll understand. You're helping a little boy who doesn't have anyone."

Nodding, the blonde took a deep breath, "I'm going to do it April."

* * *

 **I think you all probably saw that coming. More to come soon. Please let us know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad y'all are continuing to enjoy the story. Here's chapter 3**

* * *

Arizona approached Alyssa from CPS that same day, after speaking with April and deciding to put in her application to foster Luke. Alyssa was hopeful; she agreed that the fetal surgeon had the upper hand when it came to being able to care for the young boy's needs. The downside was that she had never fostered before but Alyssa assured Arizona that her experience with children and her references should help with that.

In the meantime, Luke remained in the pediatric ward, and was getting better every day. He had started some physical therapy as well, and between her and Alex, one of them always made the time to attend the sessions with him. He got frustrated easily, and it usually took some encouragement from the blonde to get him to do what they asked. She always remained calm and soothing with him, knowing that sudden loud noises and movements didn't fair well. It was a careful balancing act, but it didn't take long for her to figure out what he liked and disliked and their relationship was quickly blossoming.

Arizona's best day in a long time came not quite 2 weeks after Luke was admitted to the hospital when she received a call from Alyssa stating that she had been approved, and they were just waiting on the final paperwork to go through. Forgetting that she was in the middle of the busy peds floor, Arizona squealed, startling Alex, who was working at the peds desk next to her when she received the call.

"Good news?" he asked. Though judging from her ear to ear grin he knew without a doubt it was. Smiles like that were rare from Arizona Robbins these days.

The blonde nodded, "I was approved to foster Luke!" Her eyes sparkled as she relayed the message.

Alex's face matched hers and he quickly embraced his mentor in a hug." That's great news. Congratulations!" He was amazed to see how quickly Arizona had taken the little off hand suggestion he'd made about fostering Luke and turned it into a reality.

"Thank you!" She quickly gathered the charts strewn around the desk and neatly tucked them away. The excitement radiated off of her. "I'm so happy. I can't wait to take him home."

Alex chuckled watching as she bounced a little. He knew how he could make her day even better. "I can get that arranged," he said and winked. "Today?"

Her blue eyes went wide and her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Yes please!" She threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to Bailey." Thinking ahead she had spoken to the Chief of Surgery upon her applying to the foster care system, and had been granted two weeks off once everything went through and she was able to take the boy home. "I'll talk to you later Alex!" she exclaimed as she rushed off.

* * *

Arizona finished carrying in the few things that Luke had with him and dropped them in the hallway before heading to the living room where she had deposited Luke several minutes prior. He sat, eyes wide, looking around the room, taking in his new surroundings. His pale skin hung loosely on his tiny frame, and Arizona couldn't wait to spoil him. She smiled as she sat next to him, propping his leg up on with a pillow and pulling a blanket over top of him.

"How's that?"

Luke smiled shyly, "it's good. Thank you." His sweet voice never failed to make Arizona melt.

"You're welcome." She watched as he scanned the room, his big blue eyes darting everywhere. She could only imagine how her large, warm, and inviting home seemed to him after coming from where he had lived before.

"It's really nice here Dr. Zoney."

She beamed. "Well, you get to stay here now." She reached out and brushed blonde curls off his forehead. "And Luke, you don't have to call me Doctor."

"I don't?"

Arizona chuckled and shook her head. "You can call me whatever you want. Arizona is just fine if you'd like."

"Can I call you Zoney?" His innocence was a breath of fresh air.

Arizona beamed. "I'd like that a lot."

The small boy mirrored her grin, "okay Zoney!"

She stood and placed a kiss on his head. "Luke I have a little cleaning I have to do. Would you want to watch TV?"

"I'm allowed?" Luke questioned.

Her smile faded and Arizona nodded, saddened that even with no threat of his father, he still looked frightened.

"Then yes, please!"

Arizona turned on the television and flipped to a few of the cartoon presets that Sofia used to enjoy. "What show do you like?"

Luke looked at her and shrugged, "I wasn't allowed to watch TV. What can I watch?"

Arizona's frown deepened and she sat back on the couch, shifting closer to him before turning on Max and Ruby. "My little girl used to love this show." She felt the all too familiar pain in her chest at mention of the little girl residing 3 time zones away.

"Where is your little girl?" Luke asked.

Arizona looked at him. His inquisitive little eyes seemed to bore into her and for some strange reason she felt like he could feel her sorrow. "She lives with her mama in New York."

Luke frowned, "don't you miss her?"

Arizona nodded, "very much so. I talk to her on the phone and I get to see her on video chats. And she'll be coming to visit me soon." The blonde mentally reminded herself that Christmas wasn't all too far away.

Luke nodded, accepting that answer for now, and put his head back, taking in the surroundings again. "I like it here."

"I like having you here, little bear." She felt the smile find it's way back onto her face.

Seeing her smile, the little boy smiled too. "May I please have a snack? Is that ok?"

"Sure." She continued to be amazed at how polite he was. "Do you like goldfish?"

Luke nodded and the blonde got up and got him a bowl and placed it in his lap.

"Thank you," Luke said politely and started nibbling on one and turned his attention back to the television.

"You're welcome," Arizona said and ruffled his shaggy hair. He looked adorable snuggled up on her couch, and she knew she made the right choice in fostering him. She puttered around the room, tidying up and keeping an eye on him, and nearly melted when she saw him yawn, close his eyes and drift off. Looking at the clock and realizing it was well after eight, she scooped him up in her arms and took him into the spare room, tucking him in gently.

The small boy yawned and sleepily opened his eyes as Arizona tucked the blanket around him. "I like it here Zoney." He murmured softly.

A grin spread across her face, ""That makes me happy little bear."

Another sleepy grin and he closed his eyes and promptly fell back to sleep.

Her heart bursting with love, she gently kissed his forehead and left the room.

It was later that night as she was putting away the rest of the groceries, that Callie called, as she usually did Sunday nights. They would talk about Sofia mostly, usually avoiding any talk of either of their personal lives. But Arizona knew that tonight's call would have to include some talk of Luke. She picked up the phone when it rang.

"Hey Callie." She cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear as she stacked cans of soup in her pantry.

Callie sounded tired, "Hey. How are you?"

Not feeling much like small talk, she humored Callie anyways, "I'm good. How are you? How's New York treating you?" She tactfully steered the conversation back towards her ex.

"It''s alright... Still trying to adjust really. It's more difficult than I thought."

"It'll come, I'm sure." Arizona wasn't quite sure why but she always found herself wanting to reassure her ex-wife that she was going to be okay. "Are you still planning on coming with Sofia for Christmas?"

"Yes... I've already booked our tickets. I'll send you the information."

"That's great." She stacked the last can of soup and then wrapped her hand around the phone. She knew it had to be now. The idea of an extra child sharing her home was not something that could be sprung last minute. "Then there's something you should know Callie."

Callie froze when she heard those words. Every time they talked she dreaded Arizona telling her that she had begun dating. While she was expecting this, sure, they were divorced after all. They had both gone their separate ways. She was with Penny and she was happy. Arizona deserved the same. Yet it bothered her still. She cringed as she asked, "oh? What is it?

"I'm fostering a little boy. He's not quite four."

Callie went silent, taken completely by surprise. That was pretty much the exact opposite of what she'd expected the blonde to say. "I'm sorry?" she asked a moment later.

Unfazed Arizona continued on. "Do you remember Luke Evans?"

Callie thought back. "The little boy who was abused by his father, right? He was in a few times... I remember him."

"His father pushed him down a flight of stairs and finally got arrested." She quickly filled in the blanks of how Luke was now able to be in her care.

Callie gasped, "oh my God... That's terrible about Luke. Is he ok?" Thinking back she now remembered the little boy quite fondly, always thinking about how polite he was and how how he was the only patient who ever requested orange jello.

"Broken leg and minor head injuries. He had surgery on his leg and otherwise he's doing okay."

It took Callie a moment to put it all together. "And so, you're fostering him?"

"I am." Her answer was short and definitive.

"Okay," Callie said hesitantly. "For how long?"

Arizona didn't know why but she felt herself starting to become frustrated with the constant questioning. For her it didn't seem like such a hard concept to grasp. "I don't know yet. I'd assume until someone decides to adopt him. But he'll still be here at Christmas. Nothing is going to happen that quickly."

"I see."

Arizona's irritation grew with the brunette's tone. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure." Callie started out slowly, trying to put her thoughts in order. "I just don't know how Sofia is going to take this."

Arizona sighed, she knew the issue with Sofia would come up. That was the whole point of telling Callie this now. But just as April had said, Arizona believed that her daughter was mature beyond her years and would understand. However, instead of taking that approach, she let her frustration dictate her answer. "Well do you expect me to just be alone for the rest of my life?" Only partially sarcastic, she wondered what the brunette had to say.

"Of course not... That's not what I was implying." Callie tried to backtrack. Without even seeing Arizona she knew how the blonde looked right now; fiery eyes, pursed lips, and a hand perched on her hip, a position that commanded respect and betrayed her aggravation. "I just meant that Sofia might be put out by this. She comes home and finds out that you've basically replaced her?" Callie winced. Wrong words again.

Arizona's grip on the phone tightened and she felt her jaw clench. "What did you expect me to do? He didn't have anyone Callie. No one was going to treat him properly with a disability. I understand him. And I don't have anyone either." She bluntly made her point.

Over on the East coast the brunette frowned at the impact of Arizona's words. It's true she was alone now because Callie had taken her daughter across the country. She couldn't fault the blonde for this decision. "Arizona... I'm happy for you. I think it was the right decision. He needs someone who can help and understand him. And that's you. I'm just thinking of our daughter. I'll talk to her though ok?"

Arizona exhaled, "fine, sure. Thanks." She was done with this conversation.

Unfortunately, Callie wasn't. "Is there anything else? Are you seeing anyone?" Callie blurted out seconds before Arizona could hang up the phone.

Arizona almost laughed. She would have if she hadn't been so caught off guard by her ex-wife's question. "No. Of course I'm not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Callie, people don't go for the chick with one leg." Point blank and painfully honest. Arizona thought she could hear the other woman cringe through the phone.

"I doubt that's true Arizona. You're beautiful."

"My dating profile results don't agree, but I'm glad you think so." Sarcasm dripped off her words. Now Arizona was really done with this conversation.

"You'll find someone Arizona. Just give it some time."

Arizona snorted, "I'm glad you think so."

"I do. And I'm sorry, but I have to go. But I'll talk to you soon. I'll send you the flight info. And I'll talk to Sof."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone, a feeling of depression washing over her. She had just about forgotten about dating, now with Luke giving her something to occupy her time with. She scrolled through her dating profiles, noting that she had no new messages nor matches and sighed. She considered deleting the damned things, but instead closed her laptop and poured herself a drink and turned on the TV.

* * *

 **Please let us know what you think! More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We appreciate your feedback on the last chapter. Without further ado, here's the next bit.**

* * *

Luke awoke shortly after midnight, his quiet whimpering alerting Arizona that something was amiss. She bolted out of bed and grabbed her crutches, quickly swinging down the hall to his bedroom, finding him awake, but disoriented. She turned on the soft bedside lamp and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hi little bear," she said gently, reaching out slowly to push blonde hair out of his eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?" She herself was all too familiar with the nightmares that could plague a person.

Luke looked at her, his eyes wide and tearful. He nodded as his eyes darted around the room quickly, Arizona followed his glance, searching the shadows for any hint of what was frightening him. She brushed back his blonde curls again and put her hand on his. "It's ok Luke. I'm right here."

The little boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his residual limb. "I'm scared Zoney." His voice was soft and sad, the voice of a child who was usually berated for exhibiting any emotion whatsoever.

Arizona nodded. She had no explanation for why, but her heart melted just a bit every time that tiny voice spoke to her. "Did you want to tell me about it?" She was pretty sure she knew what answer was coming

As predicted Luke shook his head. "Can you stay here?"

Slightly surprised, she nodded. "Of course I can." Arizona slid under the covers with him and turned onto her side so she could see him. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She reached down and made sure his leg was propped up and then pulled the covers up to his chin so that only their two blonde heads peeked out over the comforter.

"Okay." Even though he laid completely still, his eyes still darted around the room looking for hidden evil. It took several minutes before his eyelids grew heavy and they started to droop. Arizona watched as his breathing slowed and evened out, as he finally drifted back off. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes, her hand still covering his, and it wasn't long before she too was asleep.

* * *

On the other side of the country, Callie lay in bed, wide awake, unable to sleep. Penny was at work, as she seemed to be more often than not lately; it had been weeks since they`d had an evening together. The conversation she had earlier in the evening with her ex-wife was still fresh in her head, and it was bothering her. She knew it wasn't any of her business...the divorce saw to that. But for some reason she was fixated on something the blonde had said. The fact that Arizona wasn't dating, and really had no prospects piqued her curiosity.

On auto-pilot and with no reasonable explanation for her actions, she pulled out her laptop and booted it up, then navigated to a popular dating website and started to search. She found Arizona quite quickly, knowing the blonde was honest and upfront about her leg meant she was most likely truthful about everything else including her age, location, and occupation. She scrolled through Arizona`s profile, and couldn't help but wonder why, despite the mention of the amputation, no one would want to date her. The pictures she had up were stunning; Callie felt a long forgotten feeling of butterflies when she clicked on one of the full body pictures. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She should not be looking at those pictures and feeling that way. She shut the laptop and threw herself back onto the pillows and closed her eyes. Despite every attempt not to, she couldn't help but think about Arizona.

At the time, the divorce seemed like it was the right thing to do. They weren't happy- or at least Callie wasn't. Nothing they tried seemed to have worked. It just felt like it was the road they were going down and there was no stopping it. And Callie had to agree; at first, it felt liberating. Her and Penny were happy and there was no past, no issues. But then Penny was offered the grant and it seemed that from then on, things didn't quite feel the same.

The custody battle had been tough, and Callie hated fighting Arizona over their daughter. She had been devastated when she lost. She had sobbed to Meredith and later to Penny, who comforted her as much as she could. She had been torn between going with Penny and starting fresh, but leaving her daughter, and staying back and either trying to have a long distance relationship or breaking it off entirely. It had been a difficult decision, but she had decided to stay; she couldn't go without Sofia, even if it was only for a year. Had Arizona not allowed her to take Sofia, she didn't know where things would be with Penny right now. And that was part of the whole problem. Arizona's actions made no sense. She'd won fair and square and had the right to keep Sofia in Seattle but for some reason she'd given her up. It was only recently, when she stepped back to look at the big picture, the selflessness of the blonde's actions came to light. Every decision from their split to their reunion to their divorce had been Callie's choice, acting on what was best for her at the time. She never took into account Arizona's feelings when making these calls. But even three years divorced, Arizona seemed to still be looking after her.

Callie sighed. The blonde continued to perplex her. And then...there was Penny. Penny, she was sweet and understanding, but still young in her career and focused on it. She understood the didn't blame her for feeling that way. But Callie had given up a department head position for her, and the chances of her getting it back upon her return were slim. To be honest she felt a little slighted. It didn't help that feelings had started creeping back in regards to her ex-wife either, and she found herself thinking about the blonde again.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the last time she had seen Arizona in person. It was at the airport; Penny had gone ahead and was waiting with their carry on bags, leaving Callie to witness the tearful goodbye between mother and daughter. Arizona had tried desperately not to cry, and did a good job of hiding it, despite Sofia's tears and sobs. Callie had caught the blonde's eye as she stood up and straightened her jacket, before letting go of Sofia's hand and turning and walking away. She had seen the tears in Arizona's eyes and it had nearly made her not get on the plane. Instead she had taken her daughter's hand and left without looking back.

Now she couldn't get Arizona out of her head. She huffed and sat back up and turned on the lamp, and reached for her phone. She pulled up her ex's contact info and her finger hovered over the call button before she closed it and opened the photo app instead. Swiping through pictures, she stopped when she got to one of her and Arizona. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid back, sighing miserably. She wasn't happy. Arizona wasn't happy. And their daughter certainly wasn't happy. The only one who was happy was Penny, and Callie saw so little of her that even that would be hard to prove. She curled up, pulling the blankets over her, her mind filled with images of the blonde, and soon she fell asleep.

* * *

As the weeks progressed, Arizona and Luke fell into a routine, the young boy becoming more comfortable and less shy. The surgeon had taken some time off while he adjusted, but was now back at work, and had found a well known and highly recommended part time nanny for Luke, as she wasn't comfortable with bringing him to the hospital daycare quite yet, at least until his leg was healed. It was difficult leaving him though; having just recently gained his trust, and after everything he had been through. The first couple of days began with tears, not just from Luke, but now he was better about her leaving.

After a particularly grueling day Arizona came home from work, yawing and stretching as she walked in the door. She winced as her shoulder cracked and dropped her arms back by her side. The nanny was in the armchair, book in hand as Luke was most likely napping. She yawned again as she approached her.

"Hey Angie. Good day?" She dropped her bag on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch with a relieved sigh.

Angie put her book down and smiled warmly. "We had our ups and downs. But I think he had a pretty decent day."

Arizona smiled. She expected Luke to have some trouble adjusting and knew that it would just take time. "Did he go down for his nap ok?"

"He fell asleep on the couch mid way through his snack. I carried him in. So he's still asleep right now."

The blonde laughed. "Sounds about right." She leaned forward and reached for her purse, digging through it for her pocket book and handed the nanny her weekly cheque. "I'm off tomorrow and April's gonna watch him Sunday. Alex is here on Monday. So I'll see you Tuesday?" Angie's flexibility and her skill at dealing with Luke were two of the many things Arizona loved about the gray haired woman who reminded her a little of her own mom.

Angie smiled, "Sounds good. I'll see you then." She picked up her book and purse and left.

Arizona shrugged off her sweater and shoes and took a few minutes to sit on the couch and gather her thoughts before pushing herself to her feet. She quietly padded down the hall and went into Luke's newly decorated room. Gone were the pastels and creams of the guest room, replaced by bright blues and greens, airplanes, cars and Luke's favourites, Ninja Turtles. She melted when she saw the little boy curled up with his teddy bear, his red cast propped up on pillows. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his blond curls.

The boy yawned and stretched before cracking open an eye and giving her a sleepy smile, "Hi Zoney."

She smiled in return, "Hi Luke. Having a good nap?"

He nodded and yawned again, clearly not quite ready to wake up, though she knew this would only last minutes. Arizona chuckled softly and laid down next to him, her head sharing his pillow as she faced him. Luke snuggled close to her, their noses almost touching. "I missed you."

The blonde beamed and kissed his head. Every first made her happy. The first time he genuinely smiled at her, the first time he laughed, and now this. "I missed you too. Lots and lots." She chuckled again as he started to squirm under the covers, sleep apparently no longer his plan. "What did you do with Angie today?"

"We coloured. And played Lego." He pushed himself up so he was now sitting.

"Oh yeah? That sounds super fun." Arizona remained lying down, looking up at her foster son.

"It was. Oh! I wanna show you something!" He swiftly scrambled off the bed, the bulky cast he had on immediately after surgery was now replaced by a lighter walking cast and it certainly wasn't holding him back. He reached up on his dresser for a pad of drawing paper and passed it to Arizona, his name printed in messy but legible letters. "Angie helped me write my name."

Arizona grinned widely, reaching out to trace the capital L. "Hey! That's you!"

He beamed, his chest puffed out, "it says Luke!"

She hugged him, moving slowly, as he was still reserved when it came to anyone moving too quickly around him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?"

Arizona nodded and gently scooped him up, putting him back into bed with her before pulling him close.

Luke giggled, "but nap time is over Zoney!"

Arizona gasped playfully and opened her eyes wide in mock shock. "Oh no! But I need a nap now!" she said, yawning as she did.

"Oh!" Mimicking her behavior when he was curled up in bed, Luke pulled the blankets up and over her and snuggled against her. "Okay."

"Thank you for tucking me in."

"You gotta be comfy so you can sleep."

She kissed his cheek, always amazed with how intelligent and kind he was. "Night!" she said and shut her eyes.

Luke's giggles filled the room. "It's not night time silly!"

The blonde grinned widely with her eyes still shut. She could hear Luke moving around and felt a small body climb on top of hers, a warm cheek pressed against hers. It wasn't long before the pair of them fell asleep. When she awoke a bit later, she found him sitting up next to her, awake, and looking at her.

"Oh, hello," she said sleepily.

She was met with a toothy grin. "Hello."

"What'cha doing?"

"Reading," he stated, gesturing to the pile of books that now adorned the bed.

Arizona laughed, "is your bed the bookshelf now?"

He shook his head, "Noooooooooo! I'll put them back!"

She could sense that he was teetering on the edge, wondering if her comment was a reprimand and she quickly redirected him. "We can put them back later. We should make dinner." She glanced at the clock, realizing it was almost six. She got up and held her hand out for Luke.

He took her hand, "what are we going to have?"

"Hmm, I don't know. What should we make?"

"Umm,chicken nuggets?"

Arizona chuckled, "I think you may turn into a chicken nugget," she said teasingly as she reached up and plucked the nuggets out of the freezer and preheated the oven.

Luke giggled, "Can I help get the veggies ready?"

"Sure. What should we have?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

"Cucumber. And carrots. And peppers. Oh! With ranch dressing," he exclaimed, actually surprising Arizona. It was usually just the same veggies, never a dip.

"How about some tomatoes too? We could even make a salad."

Luke shook his head. "Lettuce makes me cough when I eat it. It's yucky. I like tomatoes."

"Alright, no lettuce then." She washed the vegetables and placed them on the counter and watched as Luke dried them.

"Can I help cut them?" His enthusiasm was infectious

"Sure," she said as she lifted him onto a stool. She firmly held the cucumber in place for him and handed him the knife.

Holding the knife somewhat awkwardly, Luke began to cut, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He carefully sliced each piece, making sure each was the same size as the previous, and when he finished, he put the knife down and looked up at Arizona, who was watching him out of the corner of her eye, just enamored by him.

"Good job Luke. How about the pepper now?" She held it for him and watched again as he chopped. Once completed, she tossed all the veggies together with him and puts them into bowls, and let him carry them to the table one at a time while she put out plates. "Ready to eat?"

Luke nodded and climbed into his chair. He started to eat, nibbling at the cucumbers then moving to the chicken nuggets. His appetite had been poor when she first brought him home, but was getting better every day. He was growing comfortable with trying new foods; most of his diet had been processed and fast foods, and it was a challenge to find things that he liked that were acceptable to Arizona for a young boy to eat. But luckily he definitely liked his veggies...except for lettuce of course.

"I'm going to call Sofia tonight. Do you want to say hi to her again?"

Luke nodded enthusiastically, "yes please!"

Arizona chuckled. She loved that despite never meeting, the two of them seemed to hit if off well, and Luke always talked about Sofia. "Okay. Make sure you tell her and show her that you wrote your name."

Luke nodded, "I will.

Three chicken nuggets and a few veggies later, Luke declared his was full and Arizona quickly cleaned up before logging into Skype. After a single ring Callie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey. Let me grab Sofia," she said, disappearing for a moment before returning with the dark haired girl in tow.

Sofia quickly scrambled onto the stool so she could get close to the computer and peered into the camera. "Hi Mommy! Where's Luke?"

Luke popped up from just below the camera level and grinned, "hi Sof Sof!"

Arizona laughed as Sofia did too. "He wanted to surprise you."

Sofia giggled loudly, "hi Luke!"

Luke continued to beam, excited to talk to his new friend. "Sof Sof, guess what? I wrote my name today, see?" He held up the pad of paper with his name on it. "It say Luke!"

Her enthusiasm honest and true, she exclaimed, "that's awesome Luke! Way to go!"

Luke's grin now spread from ear to ear as he asked, "How do you spell your name?"

"I'll show you. She picked up a piece of paper and wrote her name before holding it up for him.

Luke giggled, "I wanna try." He picked up a crayon, studied what she wrote and began to write, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he did. He finished and held it up for her.

A huge grin came over Sofia's face. "That's right Luke, good job! You're so smart!"

Luke blushed and gave her a shy smile. "How many days until you come and visit?"

"Umm, still a lot. Mama? How many days?" She turned to look at the woman sitting behind her.

Callie replied, "Three weeks. That's twenty one days."

Sofia sighed, "twenty one more days."

"Oh, that's a lot," he said, mimicking her sigh. "Well, can we read bedtime stories like we did before?" Since their first Skype chat together, Arizona had begun a routine of talking for a little bit and then reading a bedtime story together. Both Sofia and Luke looked forward to it.

"Sure little bear. Why don't you go put on your pjs and get in bed while I check Sofia's homework then we can read together?"

Luke nodded enthusiastically, "ok!" he exclaimed as he rushed off as fast as he could with the cumbersome cast.

Sofia giggled as she watched him go. "He''s silly Mommy. I wish I was there already."

"I know. I wish you were here too." Arizona felt that familiar grab on her heart. "He really likes you," She said before picking up the copy of the homework Callie had scanned and sent over. "Let's look at this."

"It was easy."

"No, you're just super smart.," she smiled at her. She quickly scanned the sheet, placing check marks by the correct answers before stopping. "Check your numbers on number fourteen sweetie."

Sofia squinted at her paper and huffed, frustrated with herself. She hated making mistakes, and quickly erased the incorrect answer, before printing the right one and holding the paper up to the camera for her mom to see.

Arizona beamed. "That's it. Good job! Everything else is perfect little miss." She drew a smiley face on the paper and held it up for her to see.

Despite the praise, Sofia, as usual, was her own toughest critic. "I still made one mistake though."

Arizona shrugged, "everyone makes mistakes. We caught it and fixed it. You did great."

"Thank you Mommy," Sofia said.

"Let's go check on Luke, okay?" She stood up and went into Luke's bedroom, and sat with him on his bed so he could see Sofia. Sofia picked up a book and began to read to them all. Luke's eyes began to close, then fluttered, and then halfway through the story he was fast asleep.

Sofia finished the story and closed the book and peeked back up at the computer screen. "Aww, look at Luke! He's asleep."

Arizona nodded. "Your reading has gotten so good Sofia." She stood up and walked back out into the living room as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Mama has been reading with me every night."

"And we're going to have to read every day while you're here."

"Luke will love that!"

Arizona smiled, "He certainly will."

Callie came back into the living room and her voice was heard over the camera, "ok kiddo. Dinner's ready. Say bye to mommy okay? We'll talk to her tomorrow."

Sofia pouted but stood up. "Aww okay. Bye Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Sofia." She watched as Sofia scampered off and the brunette came into the frame. "Good night Callie. I'll talk to you soon." Arizona scrolled to the disconnect button and was about to hit it when Callie stopped her.

"Arizona, wait," Callie said.

Arizona looked back up at the screen, "yeah?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," the blonde replied, "you?"

"I'm good. Looking forward to Christmas."

Arizona only nodded. She was looking forward to seeing Sofia but the thought of seeing Callie in person again made her heart ache.

"How would you feel about Sof and I staying an extra week?"

That caught Arizona off guard, "Um, I don't have a guest room for you, but sure." Her guest room was now Luke's bedroom.

"It's ok." Callie quickly countered. "The couch is fine. Or I can stay at a hotel."

"Ok, sure. Sounds good." Arizona certainly wasn't going to turn down extra time with her daughter no matter how awkward things were with her other mom.

"Great," she said with a smile. She knew she should just finish the call but something tugged at her. "Um, so, have you gone out on any dates lately?"

Arizona was quiet for a moment. "Still no."

The words started to pour out of Callie before she could control herself. "I looked at your dating profile. I don't understand. Not everyone can be that shallow Arizona. You'll find someone." She hoped her words would come across as reassuring to her ex-wife. Unfortunately she was wrong.

The blonde looked stunned. "Why are you looking at my profile?" she demanded, a little more defensively than she expected.

Callie blushed a little and looked down. "I, uh, was just curious that's all."

Arizona sucked on her teeth, she didn't understand. They'd just had a great conversation with the kids. An awesome conversation even. Why did she have to go and ruin it now. It was like a compulsion for her. "Don't worry Callie. I'm still alone not suffocating anyone else." The blonde couldn't help but throw the painful words from the divorce back in Callie's face.

"That's not what I meant." A deep frown crossed Callie's lips.

"Then what could you have possibly meant?"

"I was just genuinely curious. You said you hasn't been dating and I couldn't believe it."

"Well believe it. Why do you even care anyways?"

"Because i just do." She exhaled. She knew Arizona was angry now and she was mad at herself for ruining the conversation. But she'd already dug herself this deep. What else did she have to lose. "Look, a lot has changed since I got here. I've begun to realize…" the brunette trailed off she took a deep breath and her brain finally caught up with her mouth. "You know what? Maybe now isn't the time. Maybe at Christmas?"

Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed. "I'm going to go now Callie. Good night."

Callie sighed, "good night Arizona." She stared at the blank screen once Arizona logged off until she heard a noise behind her.

"What was that about?" Penny asked. She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, having just witnessed her girlfriend admit to stalking her ex-wife's dating profile.

Callie gulped. Uh-oh.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Callie is certainly in the dog house now. Why can't she control her word vomit!**

 **Anyways, let us know what you think! More to come soon!**


End file.
